During the 08 grant year, research activities were carried out on several substantive and methodologic topics: (1) psychological disorder among Mexican Americans; (2) assortative mating in alcoholism; (3) sex roles and psychiatric morbidity; (4) correlates of participation in longitudinal health surveys; and (5) assessment of patient satisfaction under varying contextual and methodological conditions. Work during the current grant period on psychological disorder among Mexican Americans resulted in two papers. The first is an analysis and review of the published literature on psychological disorder in this population: clinical features of psychopathology, incidence and prevalence, and methodological issues in case ascertainment. The second is a replication and extension of a paper by Burnam, Hough and Timbers at UCLA in which they report Anglos and persons of Mexican origin differentially report symptoms of psychological distress, depending on the symptom checklist used and the scoring procedure employed. Using data from the 1978 Alameda County survey, we have reexamined this issue using a tri-ethnic sample (Anglos, Blacks, Chicanos) and three measures of psychiatric morbidity (the Center for Epidemiologic Studies Depression Scale, the PERI Demoralization Scale, and the Bradburn Affect-Balance Scale).